concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
John McLaughlin
Miles Davis February 21, 1970 Hill Auditorium, Ann Arbour, MI Tony Williams Lifetime April 17-18, 1970 Capitol Theater, Port Chester, NY November 7, 1970 Hull University, Hull, England November 8, 1970 Caley Cinema, Edinburgh, Scotland November ?, 1970 Kinema, Dunfermline, Scotland November ?, 1970 Maryland, Glasgow, Scotland November 10, 1970 Town Hall, Birmingham, England November ?, 1970 Berlin, Germany John & Eve McLaughlin August 14, 1971 Town Hall, New York City, NY (Guitar Players Concert) Solo August 19, 1972 Munich, GER John McLaughlin & Carlos Santana August 26, 1973 Saratoga, NY (1st date of 3 wk tour) August 28, 1973 Boston Gardens, Boston, MA August 29, 1973 Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON ? ?, 1973 Chicago Stadium or International September ?, 1973 Santa Monica (?) September 1, 1973 Ampitheater, Chicago, IL September 7, 1973 Seattle Coliseum, Seattle, WA March 6, 1974 Hunter College Assembly Hall, New York City, NY (Musicians: Carlos Santana, Deborah Santana, John McLaughlin, Eve McLaughlin, Alice Coltrane) McL/Eve/Mahalaksmi Buddhist Temple, Chicago Jan 1975 28m FM McL/Santana/Cobham & Co Central Park, New York 8/3/75 30m FM 18/3/75? McL/Shakti Southampton College, Long Island 5/7/75 ('Shakti' live recording) McL/Stanley Clarke & co 'School Days' sessions June 1976 'Live 1976-77' sessions June 1976 Shakti Featuring John McLaughlin Montreux 6/7/76 (TV & FM) 45m Hammersmith Odeon, London, UK 27/7/76 (Triple bill w. Weather Report & Cobham/Duke Band!) Hammersmith Odeon, London, UK 28/7/76 47m 'Handful of Beauty' sessions Aug 1976 BBC Session 1977 Theatre De Champes Elysees, Paris 1977 120m London 1977 French TV documentary 1977 7m Spain 1977 12m Shaboo Inn, Willamantic, Connecticutt 3/3/77 March 12, 1977 Royal Oak Music Theater, Royal Oak, MI (2 shows 7.30 & 11.00, supported by Gary Burton Quartet) Venice, Italy 31/3/77 Zurich, Switzerland May 1977 BBC In Concert 28/5/77 (b'cast)60m FM (rec. 12/5/77) 'Natural Elements' sessions July 1977 Montreux Jazz Festival July 1977 7m TV October 29, 1977 Bogart's, Cincinnati, OH October 30, 1977 Royal Oak Theater, Royal Oak, MI Boston, Massachusetts 4/11/77 90m (TS Murgesh on Ghattam) 1978 McL/One Truth Band Italian TV 1978 TV Berlin 1978 TV Paris Jan 1978 TV Stanley Clark & John McLaughlin May 18, 1978 Dallas Civic Center Arena, Dallas, TX McLaughlin/One Truth Band May 25, 1978 California Hall, San Diego, CA Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA 4/6/78 ? (14/6/78 ?) Parkwest, Chicago, Illinois 4/6/78 ? 64m (14/6/78 ?) Montreux Jazz Festival - Jam 19/7/78 Montreux Jazz Festival 20/7/78 32m My Father's Place, Long Island 28/7/78 ? Stonybrook University, New York 28/7/78 ? 90m FM Central Park, New York 1/8/78 87m Sao Paulo, Brazil Sep 1978 TV Hamburg, Germany 6/9/78 Open Air Festival, Berlin 7/9/78 69m Frankfurt, Germany 23/9/78 20m Le Stadium, Paris 29/9/78 Chorus - TVA2, French TV 8/10/78 38m TV 'Electric Dreams' sessions Nov-Dec 1978 1979 McL/Coryell/de Lucia Graz, Austria 4/2/79 Royal Albert Hall, London 14/2/79 TV ('Meeting of the Spirits') McL/Pastorious/Williams Havana Jam (The Trio of Doom) 3/3/79 15m McL/Pastorius Big Band Havana Jam, Cuba (Finale jam) 3/3/79 5m McL/Coryell/de Lucia Austria 21/3/1979 120m FM McL/One Truth Band Alexander's, Brown Mills, New Jersey 12/4/79 125m Berklee Music School, Boston (2 shows?) 13/4/79 April 21, 1979 Beacon Theater, New York City, NY Washington University, Washington 22/4/79 Beunos Aires, Brazil 30/5/79 Civic Center, Santa Monica, CA 18/6/79 Beunos Aires 30/5/79 Montreux Jazz Festival, Switzerland July 1979 12m TV McL/Cobham/Bruce/Goldberg Saarbrucken, Germany 1979 45m Stockholm, Sweden 8/10/79 Olympen, Lund, Sweden 9/10/79 Tivoli Gardens, Copenhagen, Denmark 11/10/79 Bielefeld, Germany 13/10/79 Congress Center, Hamburg 19/10/79 117m Dusseldorf, Germany 21/10/79 Bremen, Germany 22/10/79 24m Paris, France 29/10/79 Nice, France 1/11/79 Milan, Italy 7/11/79 65m TV Rainbow Theatre, London 12/11/79 1980 McLaughlin (solo?) Royal Albert Hall; London 1980 6m (playing My Foolish Heart?) McL/Christian Escoude San Francisco 20/5/80 Antibes Jazz Festival, France July 1980 5m TV Velden; Austria 4/7/80 10m McL/Escoude/Coryell Tokyo, Japan 24/7/80 McL/Fuse One Band Tokyo 27/7/80 McL/di Meola/de Lucia Frankfurt; Germany 31/10/80 Oslo; Norway Nov 80 Barcelona; Spain 25/11/80 Madrid; Spain 26/11/80 San Francisco 5/12/80 145m (rec. for Friday Night in SF) White Plains, NY Dec 1980 (rec. 'Guardian Angels - Fri Night in SF) Mexico City Dec 80 Guitar Amigos documentary Dec 80 Dec ? McL/Escoude/Coryell Tokyo, Japan Dec 1980 McL / Santana / Sri Chinmoy Meditation Center; San Francisco 1980 1981 McL/di Meola/de Lucia University of Massachusetts; Amherst 9/4/81 Savoy Opera House; New York 11/4/81 Opera House; Boston 12/4/81 Royal Oak Music Theater; Detroit 14/4/81 Front Row Theater; Cleveland; Ohio 16/4/81 Tower Theater; Philadelphia 18/4/81 Bushnell Auditorium; Hartford 20/4/81 Painters Hill Music Fair; Owings Mill 22/4/81 McL/Chick Corea Montreux 1981 15/7/81 70m FM McL/di Meola/de Lucia Loreley, West Germany (Rockpalast) 30/8/81 155m TV Cap Dange; France 19/8/81 1982 McLaughlin/Translators April 14, 1982 Royal Oak Theatre, Detroit, MI April 21, 1982 Hartford, CT April 23, 1982 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY May 14, 1982 UCLA, Los Angeles, CA June/July, 1982 'Music Spoken Here' sessions June 29, 1982 Bologna, ITY July 20, 1982 Salon de Provence, Provence, FRA July 21, 1982 Antibes Jazz Festival, FRA 1983 McL/di Meola/de Lucia Sounds / Sunday TV shows, Australia 1983 Sydney; Australia 1983 Open air festival, Italy mid-1983 Alte Oper, Frankfurt, Germany 21/5/83 Freilichte, Killesburg, Stuttgart, Ger 23/5/83 Schwarzwald Halle, Karlsrhue, Ger 24/5/83 Staadthalle 4, Bremen, Ger 25/5/83 Niedersachsenhalle, Hanover, Ger 26/5/83 Eissporthalle, Berlin, Ger 27/5/83 Halle Munsterland, Munster, Ger 28/5/83 Philipshalle, Dusseldorf, Ger 29/5/83 Circus Krone, Munich, Ger 30/5/83 Frieor-Ebert-Halle, Ludwigschafen, Ger 1/6/83 C.C.H., Hamburg, Ger 2/6/83 Rome; Italy 16/6/83 Beacon Theater; New York 7/10/83 Wax Museum; Washington 10/10/83 Performance Arts Center; Milwaukee 13/10/83 Arizona University; Tuscon 25/10/83 San Diego State University; CA 29/10/83 Toronto Profile Live Nov 83 1984 Shakti (without McLaughlin?) Cooperage, Bombay, India 16/3/84 McL/Cobham/Hellborg (pre-Maha 3a?) French TV Mid-1984? Mahavishnu (3a) French TV Mid-1984? Hammersmith Odeon; London 12/7/84 North Sea Jazz Festival, Holland 14/7/84 Mahavishnu (3a) & Chick Corea (as support?) Vitoria; Spain 16/7/84 Juan les Pins; Antibes; France 21/7/84 Mahavishnu (3a) Antibes Jazz Festival, France 27/7/84 Mahavishnu (3a) Casablanca; Rochester; NY 6/10/84 Opera House; Boston 11/10/84 Beacon Theater; New York 13/10/84 Wax Museum; Washington 14/10/84 Royal Oak Music Theater; Detroit 21/10/84 Riverboat; New Orleans; LA 24/10/84 Beverley Theater; Beverley Hills; CA 8/11/84 California Expo; Burbank; CA Nov 84 Mahavishnu (3b) Saafelden; Austria Feb 85 Bologna; Italy 15/2/85 Metropol; Berlin 4/2/85 McL/Jonas Hellborg Swiss Jazz Festival 1985 FM Royal Festival Hall; London (6.30pm) 19/7/85 60m (support act to Lee Ritenour!) Royal Festival Hall; London (9.00pm) 19/7/85 50m (support act to Lee Ritenour!) John McLaughlin & Mahavishnu Orchestra (w. Santana; Z Hussain) August 8, 1985 The Stone, San Francisco, CA August 9, 1985 Keystone, Palo Alto, CA Mahavishnu (3b) Bottom Line; New York 15/8/85 Trafalmadore Cafe; Buffalo; NY 20/8/85 45m Front Row Theater; Clevelan; OH 22/8/85 Royal Oak Theater; Detroit 23/8/85 ? Chene Park; Detroit 23/8/85 ? McL/Hellborg Saalfelden; Austria 30/8/85 Bratislava 25-27/10/85 McL/Tonight Show Band Johnny Carson Show 19/11/85 5m TV (1 tune with Tonight Show Band & interview) McL/Jonas Hellborg Ohne Filter TV show, Germany 1986 10m TV Budapest; Hungary 18/3/86 Mahavishnu (3b) Hollabrum, Austria 1986 50m FM Neuwied Jazz Fest; Germany 21/6/86 Royal Festival Hall; London 24/6/86 120m Schorndorf; Germany 29/6/86 McL/Gil Evans Orchestra Ravenna, Italy 2/7/86 Mahavishnu (3b) Lugano Jazz Festival, Switzerland July 86 80m TV Antibes Jazz Festival, France July 86 90m TV (20m FM) Hollabrun; Austria July 86 Molde Jazz Fest; Norway July 86 Ravenna; Italy 5/7/86 Fabrik Club; Hamburg; Germany 9/7/86 Kristianstad Jazz Fest; Sweden 12/7/86 North Sea Jazz Festival; Holland 13/7/86 Alabamahalle; Munich; Germany 15/7/86 Mahavishnu (3b) (w. D Sanborn) Milan; Italy 20/7/86 9m Mahavishnu (3b) The Ritz; New York 5/9/86 Toads Place; Connecticutt 8/9/86 Syracuse; New York 13/9/86 Civic Theater; Santa Monica 14/9/86 Rainbow Music Hall; Denver; Co 19/9/86 Lincoln Center; Fort Collins 20/9/86 McL/Japanese Philharmonic Tokyo 26/1/87 McL/Hellborg/Watanabe Tokyo 27/1/87 McL/Jonas Hellborg Bourges; France 1987 30m TV Q-BO; Bologna; Italy 15/2/87 Fabrik Club; Hamburg; Germany 19/2/87 115m TV Montmartre; Copenhagen; Denmark 3/3/87 Fairfield Halls; Croydon; UK 6/3/87 110m McL/Paco de Lucia Spain mid-1987 5m TV Freiburg, Germany 13/6/87 Cologne 14/6/87 McL/de Lucia/Lagrene Freiburg; Germany 17/6/87 55m TV McL/Paco de Lucia Royal Festival Hall; London 26/6/87 90m Montreux Jazz Festival July 87 Hamburg 30/7/87 Freiburg; Germany 1987 East Berlin Aug 87 45m TV McL/Hellborg Bottom Line; New York 12/8/87 Washington 13/8/87 McL/Gurtu/Hellborg Detroit 1988 McL/Gurtu/Berlin Pompidou Centre; Vincennes; France 4/5/88 Bremen; Germany 4/6/88 Romano Theatre; Verona; Italy 22/6/88 Pavilion Theatre; Glasgow 29/6/88 Royal Festival Hall, London 30/6/88 110m McL Trio (assumed Gurtu/Berlin) Amsterdam, Holland 1988 Kaiserslautern; Germany 10/7/88 Juan Les Pins, Antibes Aug 88 West Palm Beach; Florida 24/8/88 Club Bene; Sayreville; New Jersey 29/8/88 Night Stage; Cambridge; Massachusetts 30/8/88 Diamond Club; Toronto 1/9/88 Detroit-Montreux Jazz Fest (2 shows) 3/9/88 McL/Frankfurt Radio Orchestra Frankfurt; Germany 6/12/88 McL/Orchestra Dile de France Salle Pleyel; Paris 27/1/89 Eglise St Paul; Colombes; France 3/2/89 McL /Orchestra/Katia Mediterranean Concerto/duets, Germany 11/7/89 Mcl/di Meola/de Lucia Performing Arts Centre; Milwaukee 13/10/89 ??? 1989 John McLaughlin Trio With Trilok Gurtu on percussion & Kai Eckhardt on bass March ?: Berhausen; Germany March 15: Montreuil; France May 28: Palladium, New York City, NY June 4: Institute of Music, Atlanta, GA (Atlanta Jazz Festival) June 5: Ft. Lauderdale June 6: Knoxville June 7: Houston June 8: Ft. Worth June 12: New Orleans June 13: Cleveland June 14: Chicago, The Victory Theater, 7:30 pm June 15: Kansas City, The Folley Theater, 7:30 pm June 18: Redondo Beach (L.A.), CA June 19: Santa Cruz, CA, The Catalyst, 8:30 pm June 20: Oakland, Yoshi's, 2 shows - 8 & 11 pm June 21: Oakland, Yoshi's, 2 shows - 8 & 11 pm June 22: Oakland, Yoshi's, 2 shows - 8 & 11 pm June 23: Oakland, Yoshi's, 2 shows - 9 & 11 pm June 24: Saratoga, Paul Masson Vineyards, in the afternoon June 24: Oakland, Yoshi's, in the evening June 25: Saratoga, Paul Masson Vineyards, in the afternoon June 26: Vancouver Jazz Festival June 27: Edmonton Jazz Festival June 28: Palladium, New York City, NY June 29: Washington D.C. area, Wolftrap June 30: Club Bene, Morgan, New Jersey July : Lenox (?), Massachusetts July 2: Montreal Jazz Festival ? ?, 1989 Theatrehaus, Stuttgart, GER ? ?, 1989 Montreux November 13, 1989 Verona, ITY November 27, 1989 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Recorded for "Live at RFH" CD) December 1, 1989 Queens Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 1990 John McLaughlin Trio With Trilok Gurtu on percussion & Kai Eckhardt on bass April 7, 1990 The Hague, NED June 18, 1990 Paernu, EST July 4, 1990 Theatre Royal, Glasgow, SCOT (with Orchestra) October 2: Boulder, CO (supported by Steve Morse Band) October 3: Albuquerque, NM (supported by Steve Morse Band) October 4: San Diego, CA (supported by Steve Morse Band) October 5: Huntington Beach, CA (supported by Steve Morse Band) October 6: Oakland, CA (supported by Steve Morse Band) October 7: San Francisco, CA (supported by Steve Morse Band) October 8: Santa Cruz, CA October 10: Memphis, TN (supported by Steve Morse Band) October 11: Nashville, TN (supported by Steve Morse Band) October 12: Chicago, IL October 13: St. Paul, MN October 14: Atlanta, GA October 15: Little Rock, AR October 16: Poughkeepsie, NY (supported by Steve Morse Band) October 17: Berklee Music School, Boston, MA (supported by Steve Morse Band) October 18: Toads Place, New Haven, CT (supported by Steve Morse Band) October 19: NYC (supported by Steve Morse Band) November 15, 1990 Studio 10, Funkhaus, Hamburg, GER 1991 John McLaughlin Trio With Trilok Gurtu on percussion & Dominique Di Piazza on electric bass May ?, 1991 Australian TV May 19, 1991 Concert Hall, Melbourne, AUS May 26, 1991 Brisbane, AUS June 16: Los Angeles - Playboy Jazz Festival June 18: Yoshi's, Oakland, CA June 19: Yoshi's, Oakland, CA June 20: Yoshi's, Oakland, CA June 21: Yoshi's, Oakland, CA June 22: Garberville, CA - Jazz on the Lake (?) June 23: Yoshi's, Oakland, CA June 25: Seattle, WA June 26: Vancouver, B.C. June 27: Victoria, B.C. - West Can Jazz Festival June 28: Edmonton, Alberta June 29: Saratoga Springs, NY - Newport Jazz Festival (?) June 30: Montreal, QC July 3, 1991 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (2 shows) July 8, 1991 Paris, FRA ? ?, 1991 Berlin Jazz Festival July 10, 1991 Paris, FRA (Miles Davis & friends) October 19, 1991 Seville, SPA (Guitar Legends) November 13, 1991 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG November 18, 1991 Cologne; GER 1992 John McLaughlin Trio With Trilok Gurtu on percussion & Dominique Di Piazza on electric bass April 14: Bluenote, NY April 15: Bluenote, NY April 16: Bluenote, NY April 17: Bluenote, NY April 18: Bluenote, NY April 19: Bluenote, NY April 21: Wolftrap, Washington D.C. April 23: Michigan Theater, Ann Arbor April 24: State Theater, Minneapolis April 25: Park West, Chicago April 27: Kuumbwa, Santa Cruz April 28: Great American Music Hall, San Francisco April 29: Great American Music Hall, San Francisco April 30: Variety Theater, CA May 2: Long Island, NY May 3: Charles Hotel, Boston, MA June 15, 1992 New Morning, Paris, FRA June 20, 1992 Usher Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT (with Labeque) July 4, 1992 Theatrehaus, Stuttgart, GER ? ?, 1992 Diamond Club, Toronto, ON (After being 5 hours late, due to a delayed flight from New York, John showed up with Trilok Gurtu & Jonas Hellborg on bass) 1993 John McLaughlin and the Free Spirits *John McLaughlin (electric guitar) *Dennis Chambers (drums) *Joey DeFrancesco (Hammond B3 organ) May 19, 1993 Les Ulis, FRA July ?, 1993 Liederhalle, Stuttgart, GER October 10, 1993 Berlin, GER November 9, 1993 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG December 16-18, 1993 Blue Note Jazz Club, Tokyo, JPN (Recorded for "Live at Blue Note" CD) 1994 March 19, 1994 Reggio Emilia, ITY March 30, 1994 San Francisco, CA April 1, 1994 Old Victoria, Chicago, IL April 6, 1994 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY (full concert with other artists) April 10, 1994 Charles Hotel, Cambridge, MA (2 shows) July 10, 1994 Newcastle August ?, 1994 Montreux Jazz Festival November 13, 1994 Fabrik Club, Hamburg, GER 1995 June 30, 1995 Orleans, FRA (with Elvin Jones on drums instead of Dennis Chambers) July 1, 1995 Vienne, FRA (with Elvin Jones on drums instead of Dennis Chambers) July 2, 1995 Vienne, FRA July 4: Istanbul July 5: Sofia July 7: Old Fruitmarket, Glasgow, SCOT (Glasgow Jazz Festival) July 8: Birmingham July 9, 1995 Nice, FRA (with Elvin Jones on drums instead of Dennis Chambers) July 10: Perugia July 11: Perugia (Umbria Jazz Festival) July 13: Cordoue July 15: Vitoria July 16: La Haye July 18: Montreaux July 21: Luxembourg July 23: Munich July 18, 1995 Montreaux Jazz Festival October 23, 1995 Orpheum, Graz, AUT September 4, 1995 Seattle, WA (Jimi Hendrix Festival) 1996 John McLaughlin's Free Spirits *John McLaughlin (electric guitar) *Dennis Chambers (drums) *Joey DeFrancesco (Hammond B3 organ) February 3, 1996 Seattle - Back Stage February 4, 1996 Vancouver - The Vogue Theatre February 6-7, 1996 San Francisco - Great American Music Hall February 8, 1996 Santa Cruz, Calif. - Palookaville February 9, 1996 Sacramento, Calif. - Crest Theater February 11, 1996 Los Angeles - House of Blues February 13, 1996 Minneapolis - Metropolitan February 14, 1996 Chicago - Cubby Bear February 15, 1996 Ann Arbor, Michigan - Michigan Theater February 16, 1996 Dayton, Ohio - Gilly's February 17, 1996 Columbus, Ohio - Weigel Hall, Ohio State Univ. February 18, 1996 Schaumburg, Illinios - Prairie Center for the Arts February 20, 1996 Asheville, NC - Be Here Now Club February 21, 1996 Knoxville, TN - The Bijou February 22, 1996 Winston-Salem, NC - Reynolds High School February 23-24, 1996 Washington D.C. - Blues Alley February 25, 1996 Glenside, Pennsylvania - Keswick Theater February 27, 1996 Amherst, Mass. - Hampden Theater February 28-29, 1996 New York City - The Bottom Line March 1, 1996 Cambridge, Mass. - Charles Hotel Ball Room March 2, 1996 Burlington, Vermont - Flynn Theater March 14, 1996 Town Hall, Wellington, NZ John McLaughlin, Joey DeFrancesco, Elvin Jones April 12, 1996 Le Mans, France April 13, 1996 Espace Lumiere, Epinay-sur-Seine, France The Guitar Trio McLaughlin, di Meola, de Lucia June 20, 1996 Pavarotti & Friends "War Child" concert 9/27 Gutersloh Germany Stadhalle 9/28 Hamburg Germany Congress Centrum 9/29 Leipzig Germany Gewandhaus 9/30 Munich Germany Philharmonie 10/1 Duisburg Germany Mercator-Halle 10/3 Graz Austria Hans Der Jegend 10/4 Linz Austria Brucknerhaus Linz 10/6 Zurich Switzerland Kongresshaus Zurich 10/7 Utrecht Netherland Muziekcentrum Vred 10/8 Warsaw Poland Congress Hall 10/9 Sofia Bulgaria Palace of Culture 10/10 Salonica Greece Palais Des Sports 10/11 Budapest Hungary Sports Hall 10/21 Brest France Le Quartz 10/22 Brest France Le Quartz 10/23 Brussels Belgium Cirque Royale 10/24 London UK Royal Festival Hall 10/25 Paris France Salle Pleyel 10/26 Boulogne France Cote D'Opale Theatre 11/02 San Francisco CA Jazz Festival 11/03 Universal City CA Universal Amphitheatre 11/04 San Diego CA "4th and B" 11/06 Fullerton CA Plummer Auditorium 11/07 Tucson AZ Centennial Hall 11/08 Pheonix AZ Celebrity Theatre 11/09 Austin TX Bass Concert Hall 11/12 Denver CO Boettcher Concert Hall 11/14 Miami Beach FL Jackie Gleason Theater 11/15 Milwaukee WI Market Center 11/16 Ann Arbor MI Michigan Theater 11/17 Columbus OH Ohio Theatre 11/18 Toronto ONT Massey Hall 11/19 Chicago IL Orchestra Hall 11/20 New York NY Avery Fisher Hall 11/22 Montreal QUE St. Denis Theatre 11/23 Montreal QUE St. Denis Theatre 11/24 Boston MA Symphony Hall 11/25 Washington, DC November 29, 1996 Auditorio Nacional, Ciudad De Mexico, MEX (THE GUITAR TRIO) 1997 The Heart Of Things John McLaughlin, Gary Thomas, Matthew Garrison, Dennis Chambers, Jim Beard June 20, 1997 King Cat Theater, Seattle, WA June 21, 1997 Vogue Theatre, Vancouver, BC (Du Maurier Jazz festival) June 22, 1997 Britt Pavilion, Jacksonville, OR June 25, 1997 Avery Fisher Hall, New York City, NY (JVC Jazz Festival) June 27, 1997 Molson Stage, Toronto, ON June 28, 1997 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY July 2, 1997 Theatre Maisonneuve, Montreal, QC September 23, 1997 Konserthus, Oslo, NOR (50th anniversary of Indian independence. Zakir Hussain (tabla), John McLaughlin (guitar) & Vikku Vinayakram (percussion) in collaboration with Hariprasad Chaurasia (flute) & Bendik Hofseth (sax). September 24, 1997 Queen Elizabeth Hall, Oldham, ENG September 25, 1997 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG September 26, 1997 Symphony Hall, Birmingham, ENG September 27, 1997 Turner Sims Hall, Southampton, ENG John McLaughlin & The Heart Of Things John McLaughlin, Gary Thomas, Matthew Garrison, Dennis Chambers, Jim Beard November 7, 1997 Boulder Theater, Boulder, CO November 8, 1997 University Of Arizona, Tucson, AZ November 9, 1997 Wadsworth Theatre, Los Angeles, CA November 12, 1997 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA November 13, 1997 Kingsbury Hall, Salt Lake City, UT November 16, 1997 Fitzgerald Theater, St. Paul, MN November 17, 1997 House Of Blues, Chicago, IL November 18, 1997 Majestic Theatre, Detroit, MI November 20, 1997 Birchmere, Alexandria, VA November 21, 1997 Keswick Theatre, Glenside, PA November 22, 1997 Berklee Performance Center, Boston, MA November 24-25, 1997 Bottom Line, New York City, NY 1998 February 28, 1998 Hameln, GER March 6, 1998 Kaiserslautern, GER March 7, 1998 Munich, GER March 9, 1998 Cologne, GER March 24, 1998 Grenoble Jazz Festival in France. 1999 Remember Shakti II June 15, 1999 JERUSALEM - ISRAEL June 17, 1999 TEL AVIV - ISRAEL June 19, 1999 BERLIN - GERMANY June 20, 1999 LONDON - ENGLAND June 21, 1999 WESTCLIFF - ENGLAND June 22, 1999 BIRMINGHAM - ENGLAND June 24, 1999 PARIS -FRANCE June 26, 1999 BOSTON - MA June 27, 1999 NY - USA June 29, 1999 DETROIT - MI June 30, 1999 ST.LOUIS - MO July 1, 1999 NEW HAVEN - CT July 2, 1999 GLENSIDE - USA July 4, 1999 MONTREAL - QC July 7, 1999 VIENNE - FRANCE July 8, 1999 MONTREUX - SWITZERLAND July 9, 1999 MUNICH - GERMANY July 10, 1999 VIENNA - AUSTRIA July 12, 1999 ATHENS - GREECE July 13, 1999 MILAN - ITALY July 14, 1999 ROME - ITALY July 15, 1999 HAMBURG - GERMANY July 16, 1999 HALLE - GERMANY July 19, 1999 DEAUVILLE - FRANCE July 20, 1999 KASSEL - GERMANY July 21, 1999 JENA - GERMANY July 22, 1999 KARLSHRUHE - GERMANY (RADIO BROADCAST) July 24, 1999 PATRIMONIO - FRANCE July 25, 1999 JUAN LES PINS - FRANCE July 26, 1999 SAN SEBASTIN - SPAIN July 28, 1999 BEIROUT - LEBANON 2000 Remember Shakti II Oct 4 - Rouen / France Oct 5 - Paris La Cigale / France Oct 6 - Paris La Cigale / France Oct 7 - Metz / France Oct 8 - Lyon / France Oct 10 - Las Palmas / Spain Oct 11 - Zurich / Switzerland Oct 12 - Russelsheim / Germany Oct 13 - Hamburg / Germany Oct 14 - Gutersloh / Germany Oct 15 - Leverkusen / Germany Oct 17 - Basel / Switzerland Oct 19 - Dornbirn / Austria Oct 20 - St Polten / Austria Oct 21 - Roma / Italy Oct 24 - Bordeaux / France Oct 25 - Madrid / Spain Oct 26 - Barcelona / Spain Oct 27 - London / UK Oct 28 - Leicester / UK Oct 29 - Coventry / UK 11/05/00 BEACON THEATRE NEW YORK NY USA 11/06/00 GLENN MEMORIAL AUDITORIUM ATLANTA GA USA 11/06/00 GLENN MEMORIAL AUDITORIUM ATLANTA GA USA 11/08/00 ROY THOMPSON HALL TORONTO CANADA 11/10/00 CHICAGO THEATRE CHICAGO IL USA 11/13/00 SCHNITZER HALL PORTLAND OR USA 11/14/00 BOULDER THEATRE BOULDER CO USA 11/15/00 CENTENNIAL HALL / UNIVERSITY OF ARIZONA TUCSON AZ USA 11/15/00 CENTENNNIAL HALL TUCSON AZ USA 11/17/00 ESCONDIDO CENTER FOR THE ARTS ESCONDIDO CA USA 11/17/00 CONCERT HALL / CA CENTER FOR THE ARTS ESCONDIDO CA USA 11/18/00 ROYCE HALL / UCLA LOS ANGELES CA USA 11/19/00 PARAMOUNT THEATER OAKLAND CA December 8, 2000 Rang Bhavan, Mumbai, IND December 9, 2000 Shanmukhananda Hall, Mumbai, IND 2001 February 18, 2001 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (Concert for Gujarat) Remember Shakti II *John McLaughlin (guitar) *Zakir Hussain (tabla) *V. Selvaganesh (kanjira) *U. Shrinivas (mandolin) June 28, 2001 CENTRAL PARK SUMMERSTAGE NEW YORK NY USA June 29, 2001 SANDERS THEATRE CAMBRIDGE MA USA June 30, 2001 WILFRID PELLETIER MONTREAL QC July 3, 2001 Ljubljana Slovenia July 5, 2001 Memmingen Germany July 6, 2001 Duisburg Germany July 7, 2001 Darmstadt Germany July 8-9, 2001 Budapest Hungary Orleans Jazz Club July 11, 2001 Cordoba Spain July 13, 2001 Delft Netherlands North Sea jazz Festival July 15, 2001 Royal Festival Hall, London, ENG (with special guests Bhavani Shankar, Debashish Bhattacharya & Shankar Mahadevan) July 16, 2001 Theatre de Verdure, Nice, FRA (with special guests Bhavani Shankar, Debashish Bhattacharya & Shankar Mahadevan) July 18, 2001 Montreux, SUI (Montreux Jazz Festival, with special guests Bhavani Shankar, Debashish Bhattacharya & Shankar Mahadevan) July 19, 2001 Turin Italy July 20, 2001 Munich Germany July 21, 2001 Paris France Parc Floral de Paris July 22, 2001 Malaga Spain July 23, 2001 Marseille France Jazz des Cinq Continents August 3, 2001 Miyazaki Japan August 4, 2001 Tokyo Japan August 5, 2001 Chiba Japan 2008 May 9, 2008 Monaco May 11, 2008 Udine - Italie May 12, 2008 Ferrara -Italie May 13, 2008 Roma -Italie May 15, 2008 Bucarest - Romania May 16, 2008 Darmstadt - Germany May 19, 2008 Warsaw - Poland May 22, 2008 Prague - CZR May 22, 2008 Budapest - Hungary May 23, 2008 Bredecen - Hungary May 25, 2008 Neuenhaus - Germany May 26, 2008 Luxembourg May 28, 2008 Brussels - Belgium May 30, 2008 Dublin - Ireland May 31, 2008 London - UK June 2, 2008 Moscow